The Legend of Bara Magna
The Legend of Bara Magna is a fictional game by Shadowmaster. It is based on Lego Star Wars, except it is mostly canon. Levels Episode 1 - Welcome to Bara Magna *Bone Hunter - This area is simply a boss level, and is set in the Wastelands. The boss is Fero & Skirmix, and the playable characters are Gresh, Tarix, Strakk, and Berix. *The Wastelands - This area is, of course, in the Wastelands. The main enemies are Zesk and Vorox, while the boss is Malum. There are no new playable characters in this level. *The Power of Skrall - This area is set in the Vulcanus Arena, and the boss is Skrall. If Skrall is beaten, an extra character is unlocked, but it is hard, because Gresh is automatically put on low health, regardless of the damage in the last level. Episode 2 - The Fall of Atero *Tarix vs Strakk - This area is a practice area, so you cannot die. Strakk is the boss here. *The Fall of Atero - This area starts with a boss battle with Strakk, but eventually changes to fleeing the Arena Magna. The second boss here is Skrall again. *Fleeing to the Wastelands - This is set the the Wastelands again. The enemies are Zesk and Vorox. Episode 3 - A Hero Reborn *Gelu's Escape - In this level, you are in the Wastelands. A Skrall is the boss, and after that you must escape the Skrall. *An Alliance? - This level is also set in the Wastelands. The boss is a Bone Hunter (with no Rock Steed) that...carries a Skrall Shield? *Ackar vs Kiina - This is an arena match. You can play as either Kiina or Ackar, and the Glatorian you are not playing as is the boss. Spoilers about The Legend Reborn below! Watch the movie first before reading. Episode 4 - Mata Nui *A Hero Reborn - This level is set in the Wastelands. The boss is a Vorox, and there are no enemies. *Thornatus - This level is also set in the Wastelands. The enemies are Vorox, Zesk and occasionally Rock Steeds. The boss is a Sand Bat. *Ackar vs Strakk - This level is an arena match. Unlike other arena matches, only Ackar is playable, and halfway through the battle, Mata Nui is playable too. Episode 5 - Tajun *Double Trouble - This level is a two-part level. First, you play as Kiina and Ackar and fight three Bone Hunters, then you play as Mata Nui and fight the Skopio. *Skrall - In this level you must make it to the secret lab without being caught by the Skrall. *Secret Lab - In this level, you must explore the secret lab. There are no enemies. Episode 6 - Tesara *Elemental Power - In this level, you must defeat two Bone Hunters. Then, you gain the elemental powers for the Glatorian. *Tarix vs Vastus - In this level, you can play as any of the two Glatorian, and fight the other. This is an arena match. *Ambush - In this level, you must play as Berix and Kiina and face 5 Bone Hunters. Episode 7 - Unity *Tuma - In this level, you must battle Tuma, who cannot be damaged except in the back. *Skrall Attack - In this level, you must play as Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Berix, and the Scarabax Giant and defeat an army of Skrall. *The Traitor - First, as Mata Nui, you must fight 2 Elite Skrall, then you must face Metus. *Metus' Revenge - You must face Metus (in snake form) while playing as...Click! Playable Characters Free *Gresh - Thornax, Melee Attack, Shield, Wind Blast (only in the levels after the secret lab) *Tarix - Thornax, Melee Attack, Water Blast (only in the levels after Tesara) *Strakk - Thornax, Melee Attack *Berix - Kick, Melee Attack, Shield *Raanu - Kick, Melee Attack, Shield *Metus - Kick, Melee Attack, Shield *Tarduk - Slash, Kick *Hero Agori - Kick, Melee Attack, Shield *Ackar - Thornax, Melee Attack, Fire Blast (only in the levels after the Secret Lab) *Gelu - Thornax, Melee Attack, Shield *Kiina - Thornax, Melee Attack, Water Stream (only in the levels after the Secret Lab) *Vastus - Paralyze, Thornax, Melee Attack, Wind Blast (only in the levels after Tesara) *Mata Nui - Shield (only with Click), Thornax, Melee Attack *Click - No attacks, but when with Mata Nui, he can transform into a shield *Thornatus - Thornax, Midak Spheres *Cendox V1 - Thornax, Charge *Kaxium V3 - Thornax, Double Thornax, Split Attack *Scarabax Giant - Swipe, Smash Buyable *Atakus - Kick, Melee Attack; Price is 100 Thornax *Zesk - Slash, Stinger; Price is 100 Thornax *Vorox - Thornax, Melee Attack, Stinger; Price is 1,000 Thornax *Malum - Thornax, Melee Attack; Price is 950 Thornax *Skrall - Thornax, Melee Attack, Shield, Shield Throw; Price is 5,000 Thornax *Fero - Thornax, Melee Attack; Price is 10,000 Thornax (along with Skirmix) *Skirmix - Stomp, Bite; Price is 10,000 Thornax (along with Fero) *Tuma - Thornax, Melee Attack, Shield, Shield Throw (before you go crazy saying "TUMA DOES NOT HAVE SHIELD! ROAR!", Tuma has a green Skrall shield when he is battling Mata Nui in the movie); Price is 10,000 Thornax *Stronius - Thornax, Melee Attack, "YOU GO SQUISH NOW!" AKA Smash; Price is 6,000 Thornax *Skopio - Stomp, Roar, Skopio Rage (not "Skopio XV-1", but "Skopio", the creature that inspired Skopio XV-1); Price is winning against the Skrall in level 1 *Surel - Dagger Throw, Melee Attack, Walking Stick; Price is buying either the "Core War" or "Riddle of the Great Beings" level *Branar - All ordinary Skrall attacks; Price is buying the "Baterra Attack" level, or the "Empire of the Skrall" level *Kirbold - Kick, Dagger Throw, Heal (with the items in his backpack); Price is buying the "Riddle of the Great Beings" level *Crotesius - Kick, Punch, Thornax (with Cendox V1); Price is buying the "Riddle of the Great Beings" level Bonus Levels *Core War - This takes place also on the wastelands. The playable characters are all Glatorian(Minus Skrall and Vorox) and kill each other.; Price is 10,000 Thornax *Malum's Exile - The arena match between Malum & Strakk. You can play as both if Malum is bought; Price is 2,000 Thornax *Baterra Attack - This takes place in Black Spike mountains, and you play as the Skrall, fighting Baterra. Stronius is also playable if bought; Price is 5,000 Thornax *Riddle of the Great Beings - This takes place all over Bara Magna, and Surel, Kirbold, and Crotesius are playable in this level; Price is 5,000 Thornax *Empire of the Skrall - This also takes place all over Bara Magna, and Branar, is playable. Any other Skrall are also playable if bought; Price is 5,000 Thornax Super Secret Characters *Certavus - Melee Attack, Thornax, Book of Certavus; Price is 10,000 Thronax *Titan Mata Nui - Modified Thornax, Smash, Melee Attack, MASK OF LIIIIIIFE!; Price is winning at least 80% of the game and 100,000 Thornax Character Creation After beating the first level, you can create a character an use it in free play mode. You may choose if it is an Agori or Glatorian, and can also let it ride a vehicle or a creature. The vehicles and creatures, however, are not designed by the player, Vehicles/Creatures *Sand Stalker *Rock Steed *Cendox V1 *Kaxium V3 *Baranus V7 *Thornatus V9 *Skopio XV-1 Available Colors for Pieces *Red *Blue *Black *Tan *Green *White *Orange *Light Blue *Dark Red *Yellow *Light Green *Ice Blue *Silver *Gold Minigames There are 3 minigames. The first is Arena Match, where you and another player battle like in story mode. Only unlocked characters are playable in Arena Match, and in the Trader's Post you can buy a vehicle to use in these battles. The second is Race, where you and another player race each other in vehicles. The third is Spikeball, where you must defend your goal and hit the opponent's goal. Awards Bronze #Spikeball Novice - Win 5 Spikeball games #Agori Creator - Create an Agori in character creator #Arena Novice - Win 10 Arena Matches #Racer - Win 3 races #Glatorian Creator - Create a Glatorian in character creator #Vehicle Rider - Give your Glatorian or Agori a vehicle in character creator #Glatorian - Beat level 1 in chapter 1 #Battler of the Sands - Beat chapter 1 #Survivor - Beat chapter 2 #Cooperation - Win 1 level in two-player mode Silver #Spikeball Battler - Win 10 Spikeball games #Arena Battler - Win 15 Arena Matches #Expert Racer - Win 8 Races #Scavenger - Find a hidden sword in level 2, chapter 1 #Treasure Hunter - Find the Ancient Scroll in Riddle of the Great Beings #A Hero Reborn - Beat chapter 3 Gold #Spikeball Champion - Win 15 Spikeball games #Arena Champion - Win 20 Arena Matches #Champion Racer - Win 15 Races #Mata Nui - Get the Titan Mata Nui character #Book of Certavus - Buy Certavus #Hero - Beat all eight chapters '' 7. ''Freeplay master- beat everything in freeplay. Platinum #Champion - Get 100% Category:Games